OpThomas Prime/The Matrix of Leadership Stolen!
This is how OpThomas Prime and the Matrix of Leadership stolen goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. begin in deep space. A Cybertronian ship flies through the millions of stars. It arrives on Cybertron and Thomas, now a Prime, and his friends come out. They walk towards the Cybertron Hall of Records Toby: I can't wait! Your first Prime sumit. You must be over the moon, Thomas. Thomas: Wow! I am excited but to be honest, I'm a little nervous too. Percy: You're nevicited, Thomas. Thomas: I know. Pinkie Pie: in front of Thomas Do you wanna know what that word even means? Thomas: Uh, well, sort of. Flain: It means you want to jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!!" But you also want to curl up in a ball and hide at the same time. Pinkie: I was just going to explain that, Flain. Anyways, we've all been there for you, Thomas. Henry: Fluttershy and I would be there almost every day. Percy: You've got no reason to fret, Thomas. Everything is going to be just... comes rushing over James: Thomas! realizes that he surprised his friend Oh, so sorry, my friend. I really hate it when I do that. But I just realized that you don't have to Matrix of Leadership in your chest. gasps You haven't forgotten it back on Earth, have you? Thomas: It's in Twilight's bag. at Twilight I'm just self-conscious about having it in there. And I haven't gotten accostumed to these yet either. to use his new wings but fails and falls Twilight: Uh, you know, you're very hard. James: Oh, you are a Prime now, Thomas. Embrace it. I mean, if I had something like that Matrix in my chest, I would never take it out. Oh, I would even sleep with it inside me. Thomas: Anyways, let's get going. and walks off the Cybertron Hall of Records, trumpets blow and Thomas, his friends, the Mixels and the Ponies enter the room. On his way down, Thomas bumps into a female E2 Tank Engine. They stare at each other for a moment and then the female E2 turns to the Autobots Jenna: Autobots, I hereby present to you, Sir OpThomas Prime. Teslo: Good to see ya. Jenna: Good to see you too. his friends, the Mixels and the ponies approach the Autobots who step forward. Arcee hugs Thomas and Bumblebee shakes his hand Arcee: Hello Thomas. Thomas: nervous Oh. nervously Hi, Arcee! Bumblebee: We haven't seen you since the ceremony. Thomas: I know! lets Thomas go and Optimus steps forward Optimus: We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. I see that you are all pretty tired right now. So, it's best that you rest yourselves. Zaptor: Okay, Optimus. Good night. Twilight is putting her stuff in draws. Thomas puts the Matrix of Leadership in his chest and sighs Twilight: What's wrong? Thomas: Sorry, Twilight. It's just... Ugh! Optimus was given the Matrix back in the Cybertronian War years. I'm just wondering, what if Optimus wants me to lead my own team of Autobots? Twilight: That would be fantastic! Thomas Yep. But just because I have this new form, these wings and this Matrix doesn't mean I'll be a good leader. Twilight: Oh. curls up in bed. Thomas also gets in bed, but his wings keep popping up and he has to push back in Thomas: Darn it! Twilight: Ugh! What now? Thomas: Nothing, Twilight. I'm just trying to get comfortable! Twilight: Oh. when Thomas thinks he has had a third time lucky, his wings pop back up again Thomas: (Groans) This is getting annoying! (As the Opening Begins MLP Theme song remix Plays) (Hasbro and Cartoon Network Present) (Thomas' Human Adventure) on, a mysterious tank engine enters the Hall of Records and sneaks past the police bots. He sneaks into the room where Thomas and Twilight are sleeping and approaches the Matrix Mysterious Tank Engine: I'd better hurry and get it whilst he's not looking. Thomas: (Sleeping) tank engine puffs slowly towards the Matrix and carefully lifts it, only to knock the bedside lamp off. Luckily, he catches it before it hits the ground Mysterious Tank Engine: That was close. Mysterious Tank Engine looks up to see if Thomas has woken up. But thankfully, the tank engine is still asleep Mysterious Tank Engine: Sleep well Thomas. Mysterious Tank Engine takes the Matrix and puts a fake in it's place. He attempts to sneak off with it, only to trip over Twilight's tail Mysterious Tank Engine: Ow. wakes up, hearing him Twilight: What the? wakes up, yawning Thomas: half asleep What? What's going on? (As Thomas Gasps) Twilight: Thomas! What is it? What's wrong? Thomas: The Matrix! He's got the Matrix! starts chasing the mysterious tank engine Thomas: Stop! Come back! Theif! other engines and ponies stir awake Thomas: He's stolen the Matrix! Percy: What was that?! engine chase continues in the coridoor, where Thomas jumps into robot form, landing in front of the mysterious tank engine Thomas: Stop! Mysterious Tank Engine: Hah! You really expect me to believe that? turns into a robot and lands behind Thomas Thomas: What the?! Percy: He's a transformer! Mysterious Tank Engine: his silver paint job and number 0 Indeed! And you're going to have to a lot better than that to catch me! Thomas: I'll show you! engine chase continues until Thomas catches up to him. Thomas then tackles the mysterious tank engine and they tumble into a room where the mysterious tank engine drops the Matrix and it falls through a mirror (the one that leads to the EG Universe). Thomas, his friends and the ponies gasp Thomas: What did you do to Optimus' Matrix?! Mysterious Tank Engine: Sorry it had to be this way... over to the mirror ''OpThomas Prime! ''through the mirror Thomas: What was that? Percy: Who was that? Twilight: Percy, I have no idea. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes